The present invention relates to a furniture fitting.
Furniture fittings of the type in question have a plunger which can be adjusted in length by a threaded connection. An example of these fittings would be touch-latch units, which for example allow furniture parts to be opened with the aid of a prestressed spring element.
DE 10 2007 022 269 B4 discloses a furniture fitting of the type in question. The plunger therein, comprising two plunger parts, can indeed be adjusted in length by a threaded connection. If, however, one plunger part is unscrewed as far as possible, it may be the case that the internal thread on the one plunger part no longer interacts with the external thread on the other plunger part. Although there is a stop present, which prevents the two plunger parts from being released from one another entirely, it makes operation more difficult. This is because, in order to re-establish the threaded connection, it is always necessary, in the first instance, for the internal thread to be correctly positioned and screwed onto the external thread, this being made more difficult by the fact that neither of the two threads is visible to the user.
In addition, it is possible, for example, for movement-induced skewing of the outer plunger part with the stop to render the rescrewing of the internal thread onto the external thread more difficult, or even impossible. Furthermore, the possibility of releasing the threaded connection gives rise to a relatively complex construction.
WO 2012/128730 A2 discloses a furniture fitting which likewise comprises a first plunger part with an internal thread and a second plunger part with an external thread, which interacts with the internal thread. In order to prevent the situation where the two plunger parts can become released from one another, an arrester is provided, and this arrester, starting from the first plunger part, projects through the second plunger part to the end of the latter, where it has a widened portion. This widened portion prevents the arrester from passing out through the second plunger part. This complex construction is clearly capable of improvement. In particular, it is necessary during production of such a furniture fitting for the arrester to be arranged in the second plunger part in the first instance, before it can be connected to the first plunger part. This connection, however, is not straightforward to establish, since the two plunger parts make it difficult to access the appropriate location.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a furniture fitting of which the length-adjustable plunger has a straightforward construction and straightforward and reliable operation.